


undisclosed desires

by xiiis16



Series: Undisclosed [1]
Category: IM5 (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, mainly but there's also a bunch of other stuff, so be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiis16/pseuds/xiiis16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could still laugh it off. Cole could back off right now, wait for Dalton to say something mildly suggestive like always and just <em>laugh it off</em>.  But neither of them moved and then it was too late to laugh it off.</p>
<p>Suddenly the whole room’s atmosphere changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	undisclosed desires

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all I wanna start by saying please, for god's sake look at the rating and be 110% certain that you really want to read this, okay? The rating is only not just due to language (even though it does have a swear word or two there), but there's gay, people, there's- yeah, there's gay, alright you have no idea...  
> Just making sure you get that part, and don't stumble on this accidentally thinking it's all cute and stuff and leave this place traumatized or something. I'm just taking care of y'all <3
> 
> Secondly, please keep in mind this is just fanfiction okay? :) Just harmless fanfiction, everything that happens there is pure fiction and it doesn't necessarily shows my personal opinion on stuff (for example the boy's now ex-girlfriends, I think they're both such sweethearts and I don't mean to offend anyone, okay? just fiction ;) remember that) so no need for drama or anything. I'm a very coughsanecoughpersoncough that just enjoys writing to, I don't know, distract myself. If this happens to please any of you even better because I love you all :)
> 
> I also would like to say, because I know our boys are a bunch of little creeps, that if your name is Dalton Rapattoni, Cole Pendery, Will Jay Behlendorf, Gabe Morales, Dana Vaughns or if you work with them or something, please, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD do not read this. Just... don't do that to yourself. If you accidentally came across this just... Oh god, I don't wanna traumatize you, okay? So just... don't say I didn't warn you. Because I am warning you. Because I love you. Don't read this. There's gay inside, and weird stuff, and non fangirls/boys are not ready for this kind of shenanigans. So you can just ignore me and my Colton feels.
> 
> For the rest of y'all, I hope you like it!  
> Oh, and this is unbeta'd, all mistakes (must be some actually) are mine.
> 
>  
> 
> ~

 

 

* * *

_(baby we both know)..._

_that the nights were mainly made_

_for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

 

 

 

His phone went off at the exact same second the sound of the door bell started echoing through the walls of his empty home. Groaning, Cole stood up from his bedroom floor where he was very attentively roaming the lower shelves of his bookcase, looking for a Xbox game in particular, with no success.

It took him a few seconds to spot his phone beneath his pillow and he didn’t even have to check the caller I.D. to know it was his mother.

“Yes, mom,” he answered in monotone as he opened his bedroom door, making his way out.

“Hi honey, I just called to check up on you,” she said, at what Cole responded with an impatient, slightly amused, sigh, “hey, don’t be like that,” his mother reprimanded, “you know I don’t like leaving you alone.”

At that he laughed, as he made his way down the stairs, towards the front door, “Mom, you left like half an hour ago!” Cole reasoned. “Are you gonna call me every half an hour for the rest of the day _and_ night?”

“Well, I might!” she said. He chuckled, “mom!”

The door bell rang again, “I’m coming,” Cole shouted, covering the phone’s microphone.

“Is that Dalton?” his mom asked. The question was followed by the sound of the door bell ringing several times impatiently.

“Yes, mom,” Cole chuckled rolling his eyes at his friend’s manners, “that’s Dalton, alright…” 

“Okay, good. No house parties while I’m gone, you hear me, Cole?” his mom warned, and he answered with a _yes mom_ as she continued giving him the _mom talk._ “Don’t break anything and don’t stay up too late.”

“I won’t,” he promised half heartedly. It was pretty automatic.

“And if you’re planning on calling Cassidy to spend the night-“

“Oh my God mom!” Cole interrupted suddenly before she could go any further with that, a hand falling over his eyes in embarrassment. “Please stop.” The simple thought of where that was going was enough to turn his cheeks red.

He wasn’t even thinking about it! The plan was hanging out with Dalton, play some music, maybe answer some questions or something for the girls, play a lot of Xbox, eat and drink coke until their stomachs hurt and watch TV until they pass out on Cole’s bed.

“I’m just saying, it’s not like I can stop you from having sex, so at least take my advice and be safe, Cole,” she continued. Cole had to pause for a moment, the heat on his cheeks intensifying significantly. _This is not happening._

“Jesus – “he started, struck speechless by the sudden turn of the conversation into embarrassing and awkward territories to actually say something about it. So he said instead, “it’s just me and Dalton tonight. Just the two of us, I promise. No girls.”

He and Cassidy weren’t even at that stage yet, they didn’t want to rush it and it never really _happened_ so…

“Okay, okay,” she yielded, and Cole could practically _hear_ the smile on her voice. “My advice still stands, though.”

Cole’s eyes widened, his mouth parting incredulously. _Did his mom actually just suggested that him and Dalton-?_

“Mom!” Cole shrieked, sounding a little outraged. It was mostly the shock of having his mother discussing such _themes_ with him, “For god’s sake!” He heard her laugh on the other side, and at this point it was pretty clear she was deliberately messing with him.

“I love you, sweetie, be good, yeah? I’ll be home soon,” his mom said, and with a final _Okay, I love you too, mom,_ Cole hung up and strode the final steps towards the door behind which a certainly very impatient Dalton was waiting.

The door swung open and Cole was greeted with the very characteristic look of his friend, from the black converses to the skinny black ripped jeans up to a white shirt and that stud leather, sleeveless, jacket, not forgetting of course the necklaces, fingerless gloves, chains, bracelets and the so characteristic thick eyeliner, already smudged at the corners.

Dalton was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and eyebrow raised at Cole in that unmistakable mischievous look of his, “Do you always take this long _coming_?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Cole hesitated at the door for a second, the conversation he just had with his mother still very clear in his head (it’ll probably be one of those hard to forget), before he rolled his eyes at Dalton, smile curving the corner of his lip.

He then made way for Dalton to pass, and noticed the other boy didn’t even bring a bag. “Where’s your stuff?” Cole asked.

“Bro, I got everything we’ll be needing right here,” Dalton said, revealing the case of the game Cole was just now looking for in his room. _Of course he’d have it._

He closed the front door, making his way past Dalton and towards the stairs. “Oh yeah? What about your pajamas?” Cole asked.

“I sleep naked,” the blond boy answered matter-of-factly, as if it was absolutely normal. _Well_ , it kind of was, for Dalton. Cole couldn’t help but scoff at that, clearly amused, “No you don’t.”

“No, I don’t, but I’ll start doing it. Must be really comfortable,” he rambled, walking behind Cole. The other boy stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around to face Dalton, a serious look on his face.

“You are not sleeping naked while I’m sharing a bed with you.”

Dalton’s eyebrows rose again, amusement coloring his face, “Why, are you worried you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands to yourself? I can totally understand that, honestly.”

“Dude, just shut up,” Cole said dismissively, laughing as he reached his bedroom with Dalton following right behind him.

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Dalton said, making his way towards Cole’s bed and unceremoniously falling onto it. Cole looked down at him, brow furrowed. “What do you mean, what’s the plan?” he said, turning his Xbox on and grabbing the controllers.

“C’mon, man, I’ve seen lots of teenage movies, okay? I know what kind of wild shit goes down when parents are out of town. Should I text the boys so we can go find where your folks keep the liquor?” he suggested, again with a normalcy that could only be attributed to Dalton when suggesting such things. He was actually holding his phone, already, merely awaiting Cole’s approval.

“No!” Cole said, incredulously after a few seconds trying to determine if Dalton was being serious or not – it was rather hard to tell sometimes. “No, you cannot call the boys, and we’re not raiding my parent’s liquor cabinets,” he continued.

“This is going to be a very normal, very boring night playing games and watching TV,” Cole stated.

 

 

 

 

~*~ 

 

Well, that was the plan. But seriously, when do things ever go according to plan?

Cole’s resolve only lasted a couple of hours before Dalton somehow talked him into it, and he now found himself sitting on the floor of his bedroom, his back leaning against the bed, with a very giggly Dalton spread on the floor, a half empty bottle of whiskey in the middle of them and the coke and snacks tossed aside already.

Dalton was staring at the TV from the floor upside down, a huge grin on his face, and Cole took the bottle from his grasp, to pour himself some more. With both his legs spread and the glass in the middle, he looked like a little kid.

This was so stupid, Cole thought as the amber liquid slowly fell into the glass, the damned whiskey wasn’t even practical, they couldn’t even drink straight from the bottle, but Dalton had argued that _whiskey is the manliest drink there is_ and there wasn’t anything classier than drinking from those whiskey glasses. (“ _Do you have Cuban cigars? We’d look like real gentlemen, classy stuff”_ )

_Stupid Dalton and his stupid ideas_ , Cole couldn’t help but laugh to himself. Yes, whiskey was a very gentlemanly drink, but it was also strong as hell and the room had been spinning for the past half an hour and Cole wasn’t exactly sure if his head should feel as heavy as it did.

Dalton was worse than him, though. He was at that phase where everything was funny and everyone was his friend, when Cole was at that semi sober _I-should-probably-stop-drinking-before-I-get-really-drunk-but-one-more-shouldn’t-hurt_ phase.

“Cole?” Dalton said in between giggles, still staring at the TV. Cole hummed in acknowledgement, “Why is everything so much funnier when you’re lying on the ground?”

“What?” Cole chuckled, almost spilling the whiskey due to the involuntary movements of his arms. Dalton’s eyes were on him, and when he noticed Cole’s trouble all it did was turn the giggles to full laughter that had the other boy laughing as well. His laugh was just _so_ contagious.

He kept trying to still his hands but every time he glanced up Dalton was looking at him laughing, and Cole couldn’t help himself. “Oh my God, please stop or I’m gonna spill everywhere,” Cole said kicking him playfully on his arm.

Dalton just threw his head back laughing so heartily that Cole was distracted for a moment looking at him, before he realized what he had just said and which way Dalton had taken it. And he started laughing as well, putting the bottle down on the floor in the free space between his spread legs, “My mom would kill me if she found out I ruined the carpet,” he said.

He should’ve probably thought that one through though, because the second the words left his lips, he realized he shouldn’t have said them.

“Yes, I bet she would,” Dalton said, in-between laughter, not missing a single beat, “you should’ve worn protection, Cole.”

They were both laughing like idiots at this point. “You’re terrible,” Cole said, “I didn’t even mean it like that.”

Dalton nodded, acknowledging his answer in a _sure you didn’t_ kind of way as he couldn’t even speak at this point, arms curled around his stomach as he laughed until he was breathless.

As the blonde boy’s laugher subsided, Cole suddenly remembered the conversation he’d had with his mom on the phone a few hours ago and before he could stop himself he blurted out, “You know, my mom actually said that on the phone just before I opened the door for you, earlier.”

It was Dalton’s turn to look at him, a slightly amused confusion taking over his features, smile always on the corner of his lip, “Your mom told you should’ve worn protection? What?” he said, dragging the last word in genuine confusion.

Cole chuckled as he reached for the bottle of coke to mix it up with the whiskey – he was pretty sure his throat was almost raw at this point – and he could feel Dalton’s slightly glazed eyes following his every move.

“My mom thought I was gonna bring Cassidy over to sleep with me,” Cole answered. He was surprised at his own sudden at easy saying the words. “She actually said, and I quote, _it’s not like I can stop you from having sex, so at least take my advice and be safe, Cole_ ,” he continued giggling as he brought the glass up to his lips for a sip.

They had the confidence to talk about these things. They were best friends for a while now. But they usually stayed out of that theme. It wasn’t on purpose or anything; it was somehow a unspoken agreement they had between them – they could talk if they needed too, but they didn’t really wanted to make things awkward. 

Dalton was just looking at him, brow furrowed in deep concentration. Then he prompted himself up on his elbows and in a quiet tone, he asked, “Why didn’t you, though?”

Cole was stricken back by the question. Yeah, why hadn’t he? He and Cassidy hadn’t really talked about it before. Honestly the only reason Cole knew she wasn’t ready was because every time things heated up whenever they were alone at her house or something, and Cole instinctively started slipping his hands underneath her shirt or reaching for the buttons of her blouse, she always stiffened immediately, her own hands stopping Cole’s and placing them somewhere else, distracting him from the obvious rejection. It stung every time.

They never talked about it, so Cole just assumed. But maybe all they needed was to discuss it, to talk to each other, and tonight would’ve been perfect for that, wouldn’t it? They could’ve taken their time, no one would interrupt them.

He could’ve called her, but he knew deep down he didn’t want to. It was so hard knowing what she was thinking anymore, it was so hard trying to do the right thing always and not be a douche bag when it came to this, he was walking on eggshells and he was tired of it, but he didn’t want to be _that_ guy and she just didn’t talk to him so the best thing to do in his mind was avoid the whole thing.

Cole thought of saying it all to Dalton, but instead the words that came out of his mouth were “I don’t know. For the same reason you never invited Madi over when your parents are out.”

Dalton smiled, “Who says I didn’t?”

Cole stared at him, brow furrowed, and there was this tightening little feeling in his heart bugging him for some reason as he considering for a minute before saying “You would’ve told me.”

“Ah!” Dalton exclaimed, dragging the sound as he reached for his glass of whiskey, “but you see, a gentleman never tells,” and he gave him a two finger salute with his head tilted forward, followed by a cheeky smile and a wink that had Cole laughing regardless of the growing lump on his throat. He really thought Dalton would’ve trusted him enough to tell him about this. It was a bit downing.

So Cole downed his glass in one go to distract himself as the overwhelming feeling of wanting to talk to someone, letting it all out was taking over him. Cole wanted Dalton to trust him, right? The only way was trusting Dalton himself. He put the glass down and without missing a beat he simply said, “she doesn’t want to.”

It got Dalton’s attention.

“That’s ridiculous,” he said after a few moments just staring at Cole, his voice lower, more serious and quieter. “I mean, why wouldn’t she want to?” The way Dalton put the question and his incredulity was somehow flattering and Cole smiled a little bit to himself.

Truth was Cole wasn’t even sure of it himself. The lack of communication really was the hardest part in all this. His girlfriend didn’t want to sleep with him and he had no idea why. All this was new to him, he’d never had a girlfriend before, he’d never done anything like this before…

He’d never done anything like this before. It was scary.

“She stops me every time. I think she’s scared,” he said, and it was like the pieces were fitting together inside the fuzzy mess that was his mind right now. From across the room Dalton straightened up, that serious expression on his face as he crawled closer to Cole as the other boy talked, until he was sitting by his side, back against Cole’s bed.

“Of you? Why would she be scared of you?” Dalton said, frowning like the it was the most absurd idea in the world. His body heat alone was enough to comfort Cole, even if he didn’t know he needed that comfort.

“Because I’ve never done anything with a girl before and she knows it and she probably thinks I’m gonna fuck up or something and she just doesn’t want to, okay?” Cole blurted out suddenly, feeling the frustration and the alcohol taking the best of him.

Dalton’s eyes were fixed on him so intensely Cole couldn’t meet his gaze.

He was silent for a bit, maybe a little too long and Cole could feel himself regret ever opening his mouth. But Dalton was just taking it in.

He always thought Cole and Cassidy had already _been together_. Somewhere at the back of his already fogged mind he was actually glad they hadn’t, in a weird way. Cole was afraid he wouldn’t be good enough for her, but in Dalton’s opinion (that he kept to himself for Cole’s benefit) she was the one not good enough for him. He deserved better, he really did.

“Let’s just forget it, man, this whole conversation is killing my buzz,” Cole said, with a smile, bumping his shoulder into Dalton’s.

The blonde boy smiled, “Fine”, he allowed, not wanting to push Cole. He grabbed his glass and took another long sip that Cole interrupted by pulling the glass out of his grasp.

“Stop drinking, I don’t want to take care of your sorry hangover ass in the morning,” Cole said, the lightness back in his voice, like the previous conversation never took place.

“But you would if you had to, wouldn’t you?” Dalton pressed, smiling at Cole with the most angelic look he could muster in his drunken state. Cole took one glance at him and shoved him playfully. Dalton actually batted his eyelashes at him, the little bastard.

“Yeah, I would,” he allowed, rolling his eyes always with a smile on his face. A sudden wave of fondness towards Dalton involved him, and right now he was really happy he’s chosen Dalton to stay with him tonight.

“You’re my _bestest_ friend,” Dalton said, swinging and arm over Cole’s shoulders, ignoring his amused stare, “but I’m still kicking your ass.”

Dalton proceeded to grab the controllers of the Xbox, shoving Cole his and getting the game ready.

“You wish,” was Cole’s only response.

 

 

 

 

~*~ 

 

Almost what felt like an hour later, when both boys were still laughing together, still glued to the game, and the effects of the alcohol were slowly starting to fade, Cole’s phone went off.

“Shit,” he cursed when the ringtone he’d set for his mom’s calls specifically, echoed through the room. He paused the game, suddenly feeling himself sober up a bit at the thought of talking to his mom alone.

His face must’ve shown exactly how dreadful he felt because Dalton exploded in a fit of laugher from where he was sitting on Cole’s bed, while the other boy was still on the floor, “Want me to take that?” Dalton said, giggling. The clumsiness of his sudden panic was so endearing to watch Dalton couldn’t help himself but tease him.

“Shut up,” he said, waving him off with a urgency that just had Dalton laughing harder. He kneeled, grabbing his phone that was at his bedside table. “I mean it! Don’t say a single word,” he warned. Then, “hi mom,” Cole finally answered.

“Hey honey, is my house still up?” she said. He could hear the smile on her voice.

“Yup, there’s still a roof over our heads,” he said.

“Yes, but the floor however seems to be spinning more than usual, Mrs.-“Cole’s hand dropped on top of Dalton’s mouth, shutting him up. It didn’t stop him from laughing against his palm, though.

“I see Dalton’s still there,” his mom said, clearly amused.

“Of course he’s still here, mom, he’s supposed to stay the night because you didn’t want me to stay home alone all by myself, remember?” Cole said.

“I’ll make sure he brushes his teeth before going to sleep, I promise,” Dalton called from where he was now lying on Cole’s bed, taking Cole’s hand away from his mouth. The murderous look Cole sent his way had him chuckling again against his pillow – he couldn’t help it.

Cole covered the microphone before he turned to him, “Dalton, I swear to god, I will punch you in the face,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Rude,” the blonde boy answered in mock indignation.

“Look, sweetie, I’m almost in Las Vegas, just wanted to call to check on you before you boys go to sleep,” she continued. At that Cole looked at the clock on his bedside table. It marked 0:37a.m. It didn’t feel that late.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, mom,” he said, trying his hard to sound as sober as he could be, even though he wasn’t. His best shot at hiding both his and Dalton’s current state was keeping the conversation short, “Okay, so enjoy Vegas, and don’t party too hard.”

On the bed, Dalton chuckled, eyes falling closed, “Yeah, or else you’ll end up lik-“

Before he could say another word, Cole was climbing on top of the bed, hand falling against Dalton’s mouth again, harder this time, reducing his words to mumble.

“What was that?” His mom asked.

“Nothing, just Dalton being Dalton,” he said, his voice shaking a bit then he felt Dalton’s hands grabbing his to take them from his mouth again.

“Just Dalton being drun-“ that was as far as he could go before Cole swung a leg over his body, straddling him and using his legs to bind Dalton’s hands and keep them from pulling his from his mouth.

He looked down at him, a murderous look on his face, and mere inches away from the other boy. Again, Dalton was reduced to complete silence as Cole’s only free hand covered his mouth. Not only that, but he went completely still underneath Cole as well.

“Cole, is everything all right?” his mom inquired, apprehension coloring her voice.

“Yeah, mom, I told you already, everything’s fine.” He assured. After a reluctant silence, she spoke again.

“Listen honey, what I said earlier about you inviting Cassidy over-“Cole felt his cheeks heating up automatically, even more so, when he realized Dalton was listening to the whole conversation.

“Oh my God mom, please don’t, just _please_ don’t,” he begged, his free hand leaving Dalton’s mouth to cover his eyes. He could feel Dalton’s eyes on him, examining his expression like he was trying to figure something out. Then he opened his mouth as if to say something and Cole didn’t even hesitate, covering his mouth again.

“I know! I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk-,” she started again.

“Okay!” Cole burst out, “Okay, thanks, mom, I appreciate it, I love you,” he said. On the other side of the line, she sighed, slightly amused.

“I love you too, baby, good night,” she said, before hanging up.

Cole left the phone fall on the mattress, taking his hand off Dalton’s mouth slowly and placing it by Dalton’s head to balance himself. For a moment Dalton remained silent, just looking at Cole completely still, before “Your mom knows you’re a virgin.”

It threw Cole off for a moment, “What? How do you know that?” he said in a defensive manner. Dalton smiled, “The mom talk totally gave it away.”

The other boy scoffed, dismissing Dalton’s words.

“You have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” Cole said, raising an eyebrow. Somehow, both boys seemed to be forgotten of their current position.

“Yeah I do, it’s the same my mom gives me,” Dalton blurted out. He seemed to regret it when he saw realization coloring Cole’s expression.

_So he hadn’t_. Dalton was a virgin just like him. He didn’t know why suddenly that lump in his throat just dissolved with those words but it did. It didn’t make much sense honestly, and Cole could pretend he didn’t noticed but he did.

“I thought you and Madi-,“ he started after a few silent moments, only to be interrupted by Dalton.

“Yeah, well, we haven’t, though,” Dalton admitted, all humor gone from his face, a blush creeping up his neck towards his cheeks as he looked everywhere but at Cole. He smiled. Dalton blushing and evading his gaze - now that was absolutely _fascinating_.

 He tried to squirm out of Cole’s grasp, “Can you get off me now, so I can continue kicking your ass?” he said, trying to lighten the mood after a silence.

“Kicking my ass?” Cole glared at him before suddenly grabbing Dalton’s controller, abandoned by his side, resuming the game and going on a suicide mission, “Hey! No, no!” Dalton yelled, trying hard to get his arms free to reclaim his controller. Cole just laughed.

Suddenly, he felt Dalton’s hips thrusting upwards to elevate his body and create the space to let his hands free. Cole gasped as it made him lose his balance and fall forward towards Dalton, both his hands landing by each side of Dalton’s head to steady himself, controller thrown into the floor with the sudden movement.

It took him a moment to realize his face was inches away from Dalton’s and at that moment it was like they were both holding their breaths.

They could still laugh it off. Cole could back off _right now_ , wait for Dalton to say something mildly suggestive like always and just _laugh it off_.  But neither of them moved and then it was too late to laugh it off.

Suddenly the whole room’s atmosphere changed.

Dalton’s hands were still underneath Cole’s legs, and after a minute of just staring at each other, he repeated the movement, finally freeing his hands that just stayed there by his sides unsure of what to do. Dalton saw the muscles on Cole’s legs tighten, how hard he was trying to keep himself up, to create a distance between him and Dalton. But he wasn’t moving away.

Dalton’s eyes fell on Cole’s again, not a single word exchanged between them.

Cole was terrified. Completely terrified with how comfortable he felt with Dalton’s body beneath his after the whole conversation they’d just had. And maybe it was the remaining alcohol still in his system, but he felt curious as well. He felt this genuine curiosity about the whole situation.

Dalton’s never contemplated this scenario before, he’d never even dreamed something like this could happen (it was happening right in front of his eyes and it still didn’t feel real). But now as he was living it, the idea, the sole notion of this, _him and Cole_ , felt right and he wanted it. Like it was something hidden there in the back of his mind all along.

It didn’t feel foreign or wrong or weird. It felt like finding out something that hidden in plain sight was all along.

It blew Dalton’s mind away how accurate that comparison was. It really had been _always_ there, hidden behind jokes, disguised as something else.  

The slight partying of his mouth attracted Cole’s attention to Dalton’s lips, and there was something about the shaky little breath that Dalton took that had Cole relaxing his legs and letting his body sit back down on top of Dalton’s hips.

His fingers gripped the sheets underneath a little bit tighter when he felt Dalton’s hips meeting him halfway, those blue, _blue_ eyes never leaving his, with the same curiosity Cole felt reflected in them.

Without a single word, or sound, Cole felt Dalton’s hand ghosting on his leg, slowly going up towards his hip and his touch burned, no matter how light it was.

Cole shifted, just barely, but it was enough to have Dalton moving up against him again unexpectedly, and the movement sent waves of sparks through both boys’ bodies, followed by a sudden warmth that could only be described as fiery climbing up Cole’s body all the way to his chests.

They knew what was going on. They knew what this was, but either if it was the alcohol, their repressed hormones or a combination of both with a side of curiosity, it was hard to make any sense of it. Whatever it was that was going on between them, they didn’t dare speak, afraid if would break this fragile little bubble they were in, and end whatever it was that was keeping them _there_ in that almost dreamy state. That was what this felt like, a crazy dream, something parted from the rest of the world that just didn’t _fit_ reality.

Dalton’s hands were now ghosting over Cole’s hips, and both their breaths were getting faster. Then, with his voice breaking and barely above a whisper, Cole dared to speak.

“Dalton?” it was soft, tentative, right up in Dalton’s air and the most unsure thing that ever left Cole’s lips to reach Dalton’s ears. He wasn’t sure he knew what was going on, but his mind was going blank at this point and he didn’t want to think – he just wanted reassurance that wherever his mind was in right now, Dalton’s was right there with his.

A sudden rush of courage – or maybe something else he couldn’t quite name – invaded Dalton and he found himself blurting out “I think Cassidy is an idiot if she doesn’t want to sleep with you.”

That right there combined with Dalton’s facial expression – lips shiny and slightly parted the intensity of his blue eyes in the dim light and his eyebrows up in his forehead – sent a wave of something that could be described as fuzzy electricity up his body.

“Yeah?”Cole said with a small smile curling his lip, in a small, even shy, voice. He couldn’t explain it, but he _needed_ that reassurance.

“Yeah,” Dalton said, without missing a beat, his fingers curling around Cole’s hips. He dared moving his hips up again and Cole bit his lip, his eyes fluttering closed for a second. “I think you’d be too good for her. I think you are…” he trailed off. Cole locked his eyes on Dalton’s as if daring him to continue speaking. The hand Dalton had on Cole’s hip was keeping him in place and he rocked slowly, almost unconsciously, up against him.

The friction was amazing, different from anything Cole ever experienced before. His hand was gripping Dalton’s shirt before he noticed and he was coming down, face closer to Dalton’s, changing the angle entirely.

“I think you deserve better,” Dalton mumbled, a bit lost in his own thoughts. “I don’t think she appreciates you.”

As Cole slid down against Dalton’s body, driven by his words, he heard the metallic little sound of his zipper hitting Dalton’s in the quietude of the room as he grazed him there and –

_Oh_.

That hard outline right there had Cole gasping in surprise and Dalton’s hands on his hips tightened to the point where he could feel nails as Dalton threw his head back against Cole’s pillow, mouth ajar, letting out a breathy sigh that had Cole’s entire body vibrating.

Then he met his eyes again and in the most breathless and husky tone Dalton whispered, “ _I would_.” The confession was followed by a firmer thrust that had Cole closing his eyes and seeing stars.

“Dalton,” he mumbled with a certain confidence this time, his hand falling on top of Dalton’s and gripping tight, as he rolled his hips against him.

It felt like the jolts of electricity going through his body were paralyzing his brain and he couldn’t think of anything else besides how good this felt; how fucking amazing Dalton felt moving like that underneath him.

The rhythm between them was increasing, their breaths getting worked up, ragged, and they couldn’t stop, it felt too good to stop.

“Oh god,” Dalton whispered, his needy hands roaming up Cole’s torso, touching him everywhere he could, “’s so damn good. I can’t- I ca-”. He closed his eyes, arching his back.

“No,” Cole said as soon as his eyes shut closed, a hand raising up to grasp Dalton’s jaw, “Look at me,” he whispered, rolling his hips painfully slowly on purpose and Dalton bit his lip, a half moan half whine escaping his lips.

“Dalton,” Cole repeated, his voice husky, “Dalton, look at me.”

“Cole, don’t, _please_ ,” Dalton begged. He couldn’t deal with it. He couldn’t deal with the intensity of Cole’s eyes buried into his as he wrecked him completely from the inside out. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t last.

Cole shifted closer to Dalton’s face without letting go of his jaw, his lips few inches away from Dalton’s. The blond boy felt his breathing ghosting on his skin, the sweetness of the whiskey faint, but still present and the closeness had his hands sliding down Cole’s lower back and Dalton’s eyes to meet his.

“I want you to look at me,” Cole whispered against his mouth, barely not touching him. And there it was – the fire in his eyes that had Dalton moaning, chasing his lips like a wild animal chasing his prey, it was almost instinctive.

But Cole evaded him backing off to where Dalton couldn’t reach and smirking proudly at his doings. Before he could stop himself, Dalton’s hands were gripping his bum, urging him to move faster, to get closer, to _something_.

Cole fell against Dalton’s chest, a half sigh half moan escaping his lips that had Dalton rolling his eyes back, teeth gritted as the combination of that sound, Cole’s body heat and weight on him and the fantastic friction between them worked him up closer and closer to the breaking point.

His ragged breathing right on Dalton’s ear wasn’t helping at all.

“Oh jee- _fuck_ ,” Cole whispered, breathless as he brought a hand up on the opposite side of Dalton’s neck, his fingers climbing up to intertwine on Dalton’s hair, pulling gently.

“Faster, for god’s sake, move faster,” Dalton begged. And Cole did as he was told, “ _Ohh_ , shit,” Dalton moaned, dragging out the words. He heard and felt Cole giggling against the skin of his neck. Then, he felt Cole’s teeth sinking in that same spot and his hips jolted forward, “ _Cole!_ ”

Cole hummed against the abused patch of skin, the vibrations of his chuckles spreading through Dalton’s chest, and Dalton felt like he was burning up, his fingers tightening his grip on Cole.

“You’re gonna rip my skin apart,” Cole mumbled, backing away just enough to look him in the eyes.

“ _Good_ ,” Dalton mumbled, “Then I won’t be the only one leaving this marked.”

Cole couldn’t help but smile as his free hand took one of Dalton’s to intertwine their fingers, raising them up above Dalton’s head and keeping him there. “You wanna mark me?” Cole said, “There’s better ways to do it, you know?”

And he moved his head to the side exposing his neck, as if inviting Dalton to just _take it_.

The sudden explosion of fire in Dalton’s belly had him moving as pure desire drove his body up into a sitting position, his arm coming around Cole to turn him around, attaching his mouth to Cole’s neck as he slammed him down against the mattress.

It changed the angle completely and now Dalton could control the speed and Cole was just _so_ pliant underneath him.

It didn’t take much more to finish them both off. The friction and the sounds and the touches were too much, too overwhelming for their inebriated senses (the alcohol was still cursing through their veins and tomorrow they will use that as an excuse, even though their brains aren’t all that foggy anymore – quite the contrary).

“Dalton,” Cole moaned, “Dalton, so close, so, _so close_ , please.”

This was it; he was so close he could feel his whole body shake. It was like he could already touch the edge, all he needed was a push to fall past it. Cole’s knee came up, allowing Dalton to fit with him just perfectly and with a last roll of Dalton’s hips, Cole found himself not falling, but flying off that edge, his whole mind consumed in the fire that was _Dalton_.

No coherent words left his lips, but the look on his face, _god_ , the look on his face was absolutely hypnotizing, so captivating, so gorgeous and raw and _sexual_. Dalton couldn’t handle it and he followed right after with a cry of Cole’s name, his voice breaking as he repeated it like a mantra, _Colecolecolecole!_

Dalton felt Cole’s hand tightening on his, the fingers on his hair still gripping it firmly but gently, a kind of reassurance that made his way down from the afterglow slower, and everything about this was absolutely delicious.

He let his body fall to Cole’s side, never letting go of his hand where their fingers where still locked together. After a few silent moments where the only sound in the room was their uneven breaths Dalton dared to look at Cole and break the silence.

“Are you okay?” he whispered. Cole still felt his mind hazy, his whole body felt relaxed and with Dalton’s hand on his he never felt more comfortable.

The question though, was unexpected and again, a gigantic wave of pure fondness for the boy at his side invaded Cole. He found himself smiling genuinely as he said with all certainty “Yes. I’m _amazing_.”

He turned his head to face him, and found Dalton already looking at him, a curious little expression on his face, a smile curling his lip.

“Good,” Dalton said, closing his eyes.

“I’ve never-,” Cole started, stopping suddenly as he seemed to rethink what he was about to say, his words coming off slightly slurred from the sudden tiredness invading his body. Dalton didn’t press, he just waited, eyes closing.

It took him a few minutes, but Cole tried again, “I’ve never been with anyone else before. And I don’t mean just… just the whole thing, you know?” Dalton opened his eyes then, examining Cole’s expression, “This was my first time doing anything with anybody else.”

For Cole, it sounded all wrong. It sounded like he was exaggerating things. It sounded like this was a big deal when it really wasn't. They didn't even touch, directly. Their clothes were still on their bodies.

They hadn’t even _kissed_. Cole's gaze fell down towards Dalton's lips. _Why hadn't they kissed?_ He liked his lips unconsciously as the simple thought of having Dalton's lips on his made his skin tingle.

“Was it good?” Dalton whispered, interrupting his line of thought. Cole blinked a few times. He was waiting for a lot of things like the dismissive, _Okay,_ or even _It was just blowing off some steam._ And he knew Dalton wasn’t so cruel, but for some reason his mind was even considering the _It didn’t mean anything, bro, just chill._ He never considered _Was it good?_

“What?” he questioned a bit lost.

“Was it good for you?” Then he saw a blush creeping up Dalton’s already pink cheeks as he added “Did you like it?”

Cole bit his lip. _Yes, he did_.And that was basically all there was to it, wasn’t it?

 “ _Yes_ ,” he said, in a small breaking voice. “Did you…?”

Dalton was already nodding squeezing Cole’s fingers in his hand. At that moment, Cole felt a weight being lifted over his chest.

They were tired, but still managed to get up and change their clothes, too tired to even try and stand long enough for a shower.  Dalton burrowed Cole’s clothes and when he stepped out of the bathroom Cole found himself staring at him with a weird feeling on his chest. The room was pretty dark, now that everything was turned off but his bedside lamp.

Cole was already waiting for him, sitting on the bed, and Dalton just slid in under the covers, turning the light off.

Everything became a bit easier, then.

A bunch of different crazy thoughts passed his mind, though. What about now? What would be the effects of this? What did it mean? Was he attracted to boys or was it just something meaningless?

It wasn’t meaningless. The simple notion of it left a whole in his heart. This meant something, _Dalton_ wasn’t meaningless to him.

What about Cassidy?

His heart sank at his feet and he opened his eyes. Had he just cheated on her? Was this cheating? And Madison…

He trailed off at that, feeling a sudden panic creeping up and closing his airways.

What did this mean? Could he carry on normally with Cassidy? Could Dalton? He felt his heart tighten as a shy thought at the back of his head ringed, _Would he?_

He looked at Dalton again, his features just barely visible in the moon light that shined through the windows. His eyes were already closed and his lips parted, and just looking at him had his heart tightening even more in his chest. Because the idea Dalton could possibly just brush this off bothered him, so much.

There were so many questions, so many doubts and not nearly enough certainties.

“Cole?” Dalton’s voice echoed in a whisper, his eyes still closed.

“Yeah?”Cole said without missing a beat.

Dalton’s hand found his again, beneath the sheets and Cole didn’t even hesitate in curling his fingers around Dalton’s.

“It was my first time with somebody else as well,” he whispered into the dark, “I’m glad I could make it good for you.”

Cole’s heart skipped a beat at that.

All the crazy thoughts in his head were chased away immediately with those words. All the fears and doubts suddenly went to the back of his head, and all he could think about was Dalton here with him, and not being meaningless to the blond boy.

Now he would let the night’s veil involve them, clouding them from reality and everything outside this room. Tonight was about them, tonight was about everything that they wanted, everything that didn’t make sense out there.

Tonight they didn’t need excuses or logical explanations or reasons. Tonight was all about _feeling_.

And tomorrow… tomorrow was another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me your opinion either here or on my tumblr whereshiphappens.tumblr.com I'd really appreciate it, it would mean a lot to me :) 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! I hope it wasn't too bad :)


End file.
